Adventures in Avenir High
by MakingItGay
Summary: My name is Ruel Teleios and this is the story on how I—No… How Tom, Ben and I came to build Avenir High; the gay capital of the town, home to the weak, the bullied and the unusual. Ben/Max, Tom/Julian LGBT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **WARNING!** This will probably follow through the original story in the game, with only additional dialogues, here and there. So, expect a linear experience. This will also contain LGBTQ+ themes, if you don't approve, please leave immediately for this will contain SLASH.

Also, if you do not like how I just copied and manipulated the dialogues, don't post any harmful comments, I have enough of those in real life.

**Character: **"Dialogue" [action] _"Thoughts"_

= Character List=

**Ruel** (the main protagonist) is a _JOCK_ with long ebony locks that has jade ends and ocean blue eyes.

**Ben **(cousin of Ruel) is a _NERD _with ebony colored locks falling to his blue eyes.

**Tom **(twin of Ben)is a _PREP _that looks exactly like Ben but his hair is slicked back.

**Act I Scene I – Internal Monologue of a High Schooler**

_In life, I thought I was going to be one of those people…the one's that always end up wasting their whole lives not experiencing anything. Imagine my surprise when my dad told me about his plans..._

**Ruel:** "I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

**Dad:** [leans back into his office chair] "I want you to take over our most recent project."

**Ruel:** "Isn't that like—6 hours away from here?" [sceptical] "I would have to live _separately_ from you."

**Dad:** "It's on the other side of the state, of course you need your own place."

**Ruel:** "In case you forgot." [frowns] "I'm the only one of your children who's useless, that child that does nothing and make trouble at the same time."

**Dad:** "Ruel." [sighs] "I know that you made mistakes in the past but your brothers and I adore you too much to give up on you. We just want to give you another chance…for you and your future."

**Ruel:** "Right…" [leans back on her chair] "…and what makes you so sure that'll do good—that I'll do better?"

**Dad:** "Because you're my daughter…" [smiles cockily] "You're a *_Teleios_, it's in your blood to be more than better—to be perfect."

**Ruel:** "But what if I don't want this?" [gestures wildly] "Whatever this is."

**Dad: **"Why wouldn't you?" [raises a brow]

**Ruel: **"I have my friends here, Dad. I have my own life—even if you think it's worthless and needs changing—it's still my life."

**Dad:** "I knew you'd say that." [places a stack of documents on the table in front of his daughter] "These are your friends' files."

**Ruel:** "Wait…?" [deflates in confusion] "What?"

**Dad:** "To be more precise these are their college applications." [interlaces his fingers together] "Once you agree with our proposal, these will automatically be sent to their preferred universities. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything and that of course includes _all_ their expenses."

**Ruel:** "This conversation is getting pretty one-sided." [massages her temple]

**Dad: **"It's not…" [smugly] "Since I am…after all giving you a choice…"

**Ruel: **"Okay, what of your other conditions."

**Dad:** "Whatever do you mean?" [smiles feigning innocent]

**Ruel:** "You and I both know that you don't pull out stunts like these without a reason. So…?" [raises a brow] "What's up?"

**Dad:** "Ruel." [hesitates] "I know you feel trapped here."

**Ruel: **[her shoulders visibly tenses]

**Dad:** "You hate it, don't you? Their judging stares."

**Ruel:** "What makes you say that…?" [pointedly glares at her lap] "That I'm trapped."

**Dad:** "Isn't this the reason you're acting up?"

**Ruel: **"Don't make it sound so petty…" [clenches her hands into a fist] "You're making it look like I'm doing all this for something as childish as _that_."

**Dad: **"I apologize…but I've noticed that you're struggling."

**Ruel: **[laughs humorlessly] "That's an understatement."

**Dad: **"Think about it for a moment, this is a new place where you can rewrite yourself into something you really are and not someone, they think you should be." [smiles supportively] "No more hiding, no more acting, no more façades. Just plain old simple _you._"

**Ruel:** "Well…" [bites her lip on contemplation] "I've always wondered what it's like to be ordinary."

**Act I Scene II - Autumn**

**Ben:**_ "By the gods, I'm exhausted." _[gives an exasperated sigh as he flops down on one of the many benches that littered the campus]

**Autumn:** [approaches the nerd] "Um…excuse me?"

**Ben: **[lazily turns his head to the new arrival] "How may I be of service to you, miss…?"

**Autumn: **"Oh! Well, you can just call me Autumn."

**Ben: **[smiles welcomingly] "I'm Benedict, you may as well call me Ben."

**Autumn: **"Oh, it's nice to meet you! God, it was really boring before you got here and I—!" [blushes] "Sorry, I tend to spout all kinds of nonsense when I'm excited."

**Ben: **"It's quite alright." [sits upright] "It's a pleasure to meeting you, too."

**Autumn: **"Thanks! I just heard this school was opening today, so I stopped by to check it out! I go to Hearst High." [points to the other end of the road] "It's right over there."

**Ben: **"Just curious..." [pauses] "You seemed to know this place a lot, do you often sneak in here?"

**Autumn: **"Actually, I come here pretty often to get away."

**Ben: **[blinks in surprise] "Really? Even before the school was built?"

**Autumn: **[nods] "The people at Hearst can be..." [bites her lip in hesitation] "Well, they can be jerks. I've been wanting to transfer to this school ever since I heard it was opening!"

**Ben: **"So, why don't you transfer?"

**Autumn: **[dejectedly looks down] "Hearst High is the most prestigious school in the area... and my dad won't let me transfer." [hopefully clasps her hands together] "That's why I'm so excited you're here! Since this school is just opening, it's really up to the people here to improve it. You can make this school even better than Hearst High... and then my dad will let me transfer for sure!"

_Ben's phone pinged._

**Ben: "**Huh... I just got a text.**" **[opens phone and proceeds to read the message] "It's a message from some guy named Max. It seems he's challenging to meet him out in the parking lot..."

**Autumn: **"Ugh..." [deflates] "That must be Max Warren."

**Ben: **"Who?"

**Autumn: **"Max Warren, his dad's the principal at Hearst High... and that means he basically runs the school."

**Ben: **[crosses his arms] "To be frank, I don't care who he is. I'm just curious as to how he got my number."

**Autumn: **"I'm telling you. He's just that good..."

**Ben:** "I can't believe this." [sighs] "It's only the first day! I even promised my uncle we'd stay out of trouble this time."

**Autumn: **[curious] "Promised?"

**Ben: **"Well, my cousin—Ruel, she has gotten herself in trouble a lot of times that people in our hometown think she's be better off shipped to another state." [sighs]"My Uncle Bradley took that advice and sent her here.Sadly, if you have a record like she does, a lot of schools tend to reject you."

**Autumn: **"Let me get this straight, he built a school just so his daughter could get accepted?"

**Ben: **[shrugs]"That and so that she'd learn a thing or two about how hard it is to run a business."[stands up]"But, no matter how much my uncle loves her, he doesn't trust her enough to do this alone."

**Autumn: **"No offense, but if her track record is as bad as you say, I can't blame him."

**Ben: **"That's why my twin, Tom and I are here." [snorts] "Uncle Bradley seems to think that we're proper role models for her. So, he asked us if we could come keep an eye on Rue and transfer here." "

**Autumn: "**But not a day has gone by and you're already getting called into a fight."

**Ben: **"Well, let's just see if this Max guy is as tough as he thinks he is."

**Autumn: **"We shouldn't go out there without back up… He might have his girlfriend Kara with him..." [nervous] "…or some of his football buddies."

**Ben: **"Don't worry, we're all the back-up we need." [grins]

**Act I Scene III - Kara and Max**

The duo arrives at the parking lot where a blonde jock and a brunette cheerleader are having an argument with a fuming prep…

**Ben: **"Well, it seems Tom beat us to it…"

**Tom: **[crosses arms] "What do you have against our school, anyway?"

**Max:** "There's a plan for this land, and it doesn't involve you and your crappy school!"

**Tom:** "I don't know who you two think you are, but you can't just go around threatening people..."

**Max:** "Yeah, and what are you gonna to do about it?"

**Tom: **[crosses arms, defiantly] "For starters, I'll call the cops... because having a face like yours has to be some kind of felony."

**Max:** "Are you calling me ugly?"

**Tom:** "Ugly's kind of a strong word don't you think? How do you feel about being 'facially challenged'?"

**Max: **[was about to reply when a deafening siren fills the parking lot.]

**Ruel: **[on a megaphone] "THOMAS MAXIMUS WARREN, KINDLY STEP AWAY FROM THE PREP!"

**Max: **[glowers at the jock] "That's not even my real name!"

**Ruel: **[shuts off the siren] "Then, let's pretend, it is."

**Kara:** [spots Autumn approaching with Ben] "Look, Little Miss Quirkface is already over here." [snorts] "I always knew Autumn was a dork, but I never thought she was a traitor..."

**Ruel: "**Back off, princess." [uses height advantage to tower over the cheerleader] "I may not know her but if she's on our side, then she's under my protection."

**Kara: **"So, what?" [crosses her arms, challengingly] "You're going to hit me?"

**Ruel: **"I can sure try…" [smirks] "But, I can't exactly hit you with all that caked-on makeup, it's like you're wearing face-armor."

**Kara: **[gets red faced] "Excuse me?"

**Ruel:** [ignores the cheerleader in favor of turning to Max] "Now, Mister What's Face… I'm going to give you two choices; it's either you do the right thing and run back to where you belong with your tail wagging between your legs or…" [smiles sweetly] "I could beat the living shit out of you…"

**Max: **"You're just a girl…What could you do…?" [snorts] "Hurt my feelings?"

**Ruel: **[turns to Tom] "Permission to whoop this mother fucker's ass?

**Tom: **[smiles sweetly] "Permission granted."

**Ruel: **[smirks menacingly] "Kneel for me, babe."[swiftly steps to her left and easily incapacitated the jock by lightly kicking the back of the other jock's knee]

**Max: **[collapses on his knees] "Fuck!"

**Kara: **[surprised] "MAX!" [tries help him up]

**Max: **[slaps Kara's hand away] "I can get up on my own." [brushes self while trying to piece together his remaining dignity] "Enjoy your crappy school while you can, losers. Because it's NOT going to be around long."

**Ben: "**What's that supposed to mean?"

**Max:** "All new schools need at least fifteen students to stay open. And with Hearst High right next door... well, you've got a lot to compete with."

Max and Kara walk off.

**Autumn:** [dejectedly looks down] "Now you can see why I don't really like being at Hearst High..."

**Ruel:** [snorts] "Oh, I see, all right"

**Tom: **"Yeah, he's a bully and I don't think anyone should have to put up with bullies like them."

**Ben: **"That's why we're going to make this the best high school this town has ever seen and we're going to open it up to anyone who wants to come here. For everyone who feels bullied...ignored...or just plain lost…this will be the place for them."

**Autumn:** "Oh, guys..." [signs] "I wish I could transfer here..."

**Ruel:** "Just give it time, Autumn." [reassuring] "I know we'll be able to convince your dad."

**Autumn:** "Yeah, well, right now, I need to get back to Hearst." [waves] "I'll see you later, guys." [walks off]

**Ruel:** "Well, it seems we have a lot of work ahead of us, troops."

**Tom: **"Not to worry, we've got ourselves stylish hangouts..."

**Ben: **"…and we've already got classrooms."

**Ruel: **"The only thing missing now is sports." [shoves her hands in her pockets] "_My name is Ruel Teleios and this is the story on how I—No… __**WE**__ came to build **Avenir High; the gay capital of the town, home to the weak, the bullied and the unusual_._"_

=Chapter End=

**Fact:**

*Teleios is a Greek word that means Perfect

**Avenir is a French word meaning Future


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **AGAIN WARNING**! This will also contain LGBTQ+ themes, if you don't approve, please leave immediately for this will contain SLASH.

Please, kindly point out my spelling mistakes so I can edit it out…

PS: I think I may or may not have turned Autumn into this kind of overbearing goodie two shoes *cough* which she is *cough* So, if you love her. _I AM Sorry!_

**Character:** "Dialogue" [action] _"Thoughts"_

=Character List=

**Cjay **is a _JOCK_ with tan skin, brown eyes and Justin Bieber hair.

**Gaizee **is another _JOCK _with light tan skin, brown eyes and short dark curls.

**Act II Scene I - Julian**

**Ben: **[sat under one of the many trees that littered Avenir High, his hands occupied by a book]

**Julian:** "Hey." [approaches the nerd]

**Ben: **[looks up to find that Autumn is with him] "Um…can I help you with something?"

**Julian: **"Autumn said you're recruiting people."

**Ben: **"As a matter of fact, we are."

**Autumn: **"Julian, this is Ben, one of the founders of Avenir High."

**Ben: **"Greetings."

**Autumn: **"Ben, this is Julian, he's a big football star at Hearst High. But he's been having some problems there."

**Ben: **"Let me guess, this has something to do with that Max person, isn't?"

**Autumn: **[nods in agreement] "Max joined the team a few weeks ago, and the principal insists that he gets to play Julian's position!"

**Ben:** [gives a sympathetic Julian look] "That's actually quite terrible."

**Julian:** "Look, I didn't sign up for a share circle where we talk about our feelings." [frowns] "This is my problem. No one else's."

**Autumn:** "I just think it's unfair. And you don't have to be treated that way! You can join this school!"

**Julian:** "Well, here's the big question: how's your football team?"

**Ben:** "We don't exactly have a football team, right now." [taps chin in contemplation] "Though, I think Rue is in the progress of creating a team."

**Julian:** "So, no team? Then this was a waste of time." [crosses arms] "Autumn, you don't know me very well, but I'm a football guy. What would I do here? At least at Hearst I get SOME time on the field."

**Ruel: **[approaches the group, a football ball tucked under her arm]

**Tom: **[following not too far behind his cousin, attention on his mobile phone]

The Julian, Ben and Autumn seemed engrossed in their conversation to notice the due stopped just a few feet away from them.

**Ben: **"There _will be_ a football program here." [crosses arms] "It's still not finished, but with a little help, we can do it a lot quicker."

**Julian:** "Oh, yeah? You know a lot about football?"

**Ben:** "Football isn't really my area of expertise."

**Julian:** "But you're going to start a team? Well, here's something basic. Think you got anyone here who can go long?"

**Ben: **"If anyone can handle a ball, it's her." [points to Ruel]

Everyone turns to the jock who just arrived and is now standing behind Julian…

**Ruel: **[gives a half assed salute with two fingers]

**Ben: **"She's the one who knows how to handle involving anything physical."

**Tom: **[still engrossed in his phone reading something on the web that he collided into Julian's chest]

**Julian: **[wraps an arm around the smaller boy to steady him]

**Tom: **[startles and looks up, his ocean blue eyes connected with Julian's]

**Julian:** [blinks down at the adorable looking prep]

**Tom: **"Oh…" [a light blush blooming on his cheeks] "Sorry about that."

**Julian: **"It's—uh…" [swallows] "It's alright."

**Tom: **[gives Julian an adorable dimpled smile]

**Ruel: **[mutters something only Julian can hear] "You can let go if him, Romeo…"

**Julian: **[hiding the light tint blossoming in his cheeks] "Right, erm…" [lets go of the smaller boy and turns to Ruel] "Let's uh…" [coughs] "Let's see what you can do."

**Ruel: **[amused] "Catch, lover boy."[tosses the ball to Julian]

**Julian: **[catches it and winds up, preparing to throw a football] "Ready, Ruel?"

**Ruel:** "Ready!" [runs]

**Julian:** "Then go!" [waits for Ruel to get a little further before he throws the football in a perfect spiral]

**Ruel:** [grins, easily catching it with both her hands] "Got it!"

**Julian:** "Nice catch..."

**Ruel:** [skids to a halt] "Woops." [almost collides with a classroom]

**Julian:** [winces] "That last part could use some work."

**Ruel: **"Not my fault the classroom was there."

**Ben: **"So, what do you think?"

**Julian:** "I don't know, guys." [shrugs] "You don't seem to have enough room around here to throw a ball!"

**Ruel: **[hums mockingly as she tucks the football under her arm once more]

**Julian:** "It's not like I'm crazy about Hearst, but at least they've got a field." [glares at Ruel]

**Ruel: **[cockily smirks at the other Jock]

**Julian: **"Anyway, I've got to head back. There's a big game today, and there's even going to be a college scout there." [turns to Tom] "Hey, are you coming…? To the game, I mean…"

**Tom:** "Uh, I don't know..." [apologetic smile] "It's just that I'm not really into football…"

**Julian:** "Oh. Right." [nods distractedly] "Yeah, of course."

**Ben:** [hurriedly] "BUT, _we _could make an exception."

**Autumn: **"I'm sure Rue would happily explain the game mechanics to them so that they could actually enjoy it." [catching up on what Ben's doing] "Right, Rue?"

**Ruel: **[shrugs] "I guess."

**Ben: **"Come on, Tom…" [coaxes] "One game won't hurt, won't it?"

**Tom: **[a little weirded out by how everyone is acting] "I mean, I could go."

**Ben: **"See! I told you he'd come with…"

**Julian: "**That's cool, I guess." [masking his excitement] "I mean, if you don't want to come. No big deal."

**Ruel: **"Don't worry." [hiding her amusement] "We'll be there, Romeo."

**Julian:** "Great, I'll see you guys there." [waves to the other before walking off]

**Tom:** "Well, it sounds to me like he isn't transferring..."

**Autumn:** "No, no! I think we still have a shot at recruiting Julian."

**Tom: **"Really?" [raises brow]

**Autumn: **"I'm positive!" [giggles] "Especially with you around…"

**Ben: **"You noticed it, too?" [ear spitting grin]

**Tom: **[confused] "Noticed what?"

**Autumn:** "I've known him for so long and I haven't seen him blush that much!"

**Tom: **"Erm, are we still in the topic of _recruitment_ because frankly, I don't know where this conversation is headed."

**Ruel: **[places both her hands on the nerd's shoulder] "My God, help your innocent soul…"

**Tom: **"Wha-Hey!" [huffs] "It's not my fault that I don't get your cryptic messages!"

**Autumn: "**But he's right about not having enough space around here..."

**Ben: **"Actually, about that…"

**Ruel: **"We do have a giant plot of land behind the newly built buildings."

**Tom: **"Thought, we still haven't had anything to place on it."

**Autumn: **"That's great!" [snaps her fingers in epiphany] "Almost forgot, we should buy tickets to that football game! I can't wait to watch Julian. I mean, cheer for Julian. I mean..."

**Ruel:** "I think we get what you're trying to say."

**Autumn:** "I'm just trying to show that this new school will be enthusiastic about sports!" [claps hands excitedly] "We have to hurry. This is for the good of your school!"

**Act II Scene II – The Game**

The gang arrives in Hearst Field, immediately spotting Julian…

**Julian: **[grumbling and pacing in front of the bench]

**Coach: **[glares at the jock]

**Julian:** "Come on!" [pissed] "Put me in!"

**Tom:** "What's going on?"

**Ben: **"The real question is; why isn't the coach letting him play?"

**Ruel:** "My guess? The coach wants the spotlight on Max." [dejected] "No chance of that if Julian is playing."

**Autumn:** "That doesn't sound good."

Down on the field, the other team's coach calls a timeout.

**Max:** [runs back to the bench, he shoulders past Julian] "Aw, is someone sad 'cause he's not gonna get to play?" [snickers] "Maybe if you cry, Coach will put you in."

**Julian:** "That's it!" [launches himself at Max]

The two hit the ground, punching and swinging! The crowd in the stands starts shouting!

**Autumn:** "We've got to stop this!"

**Ruel:** [sighs] "I'll handle this." [stands up]

**Ben: **"Let me help." [stands up] "No matter how strong you are. Against two beefy football players, the odds aren't in your favor."

**Ruel: **"Alright, let's go before this gets anymore violent."

**Tom: **"Good luck!"

**Autumn:** "Yeah, and be careful!"

Ruel and Ben storms through the bleachers…

**Ruel: **"Hey, cut it out!" [goes between Max and Julian, shoving both of them back]

**Ben: **"Alright, that's enough!" [pulls Julian away from the other jock]

**Max:** "No one asked you to get involved!" [glowers at the two] "Who do you two think you are?"

**Ruel:** [unfazed] "Let's just say we're concerned citizen."

On the field, the referee blows a whistle. In the stands, the crowd boos!

**Max:** "You just cost us fifteen yards."

**Coach:** [looks furious, pointing to Julian and yelling at him to hit the showers]

**Max:** "Aww, looks like someone just got thrown out of the game." [smirks] "Gotta watch that temper, buddy."

**Julian:** "I..."

**Ben:** "Come on." [sighs] "Just let it go."

**Ruel: **"Let's get out of here."

**Act II Scene III – Let's Cool Off**

**Autumn:** [disappointed] "Julian, how could you do that?"

**Ben:** "Okay, maybe he shouldn't have gone after him…" [crosses arms] "But you got to cut him some slack, what they did was not exactly fair."

**Ruel: **"Yeah…" [nods in agreement] "I mean, think about it, his Coach doesn't play him for the whole game, and then Max wants to laugh in his face about it? I'd go berserk, too."

**Autumn:** "That doesn't mean he can just attack someone."

**Julian:** [getting uncomfortable] "...she's right. I was out of control." [sighs] "I'm sorry, guys."

**Autumn: **"I mean honestly, Julian. How could you do that? You're really starting to worry me."

**Ruel: **"Hey, you're starting to sound like an absolute bitch."

**Autumn: **[mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water]

**Tom: **"Rue, language."

**Ruel: **"Sorry, how about this…" [turns back to Autumn] "You, my friend, are being a condescending, little goodie two shoes." [turns back to Tom] "Better?"

**Tom: **"I suppose."

**Autumn: **"How could you say that?" [on the verge of tears]

**Ruel: **"Oh, no, no, sweetheart." [scoffs] "Don't give me the water works. Those don't work on me."

**Julian: **"Guys, cut it out." [stands up tries to help]

**Ruel: **"Sit down." [points at Julian] "And don't you dare take another step."

**Autumn: **"Why are you attacking me, did I do something wrong?"

**Tom: **"She's not attacking you, Autumn."

**Ben: **[shrugs] "She's just being painfully honest."

**Autumn: **"But, I didn't do anything!"

**Ben: **"We're not making you the bad guy here." [looks down] "But, sometimes words hurt more than physical wounds. You may not see it, but it cuts deep enough to kill."

**Ruel: "**You're being too self-righteous and less sympathetic. Can't you see he feels bad enough as it is. You don't have to rub it in, like that."

**Tom: **"If you still haven't caught on yet, Autumn." [turns to Autumn] "Let me simplify it for you some more. You're not helping him understand the situation, instead you beating him up with his wrongs."

**Autumn: **"I…" [sniffs] "I didn't know…"

**Ben: **[sighs] "Come on, let's go take a walk…"

**Autumn: **[dejectedly follows Ben]

**Julian:** "Thanks." [slumps down onto the bench] "Autumn's a great friend, but sometimes she can get a little too overbearing for me."

**Ruel: **"I can see that."

**Julian: **"Thanks for stepping in earlier, guys." [self-depreciating huff] "It means a lot to me."

**Tom:** [sympathetic] "Just…please don't do it again."

**Julian:** "Yeah. After that, Coach isn't going to give me another chance, not with Max calling the shots."

Julian's phone buzzes.

**Julian:** [looks down at a text message] "Great." [groans] "The principal called my dad and told him everything. He's ballistic." [hesitates] "I can't go home. Not right now. Do you guy have somewhere around here I can hang out and clear my head?"

**Act II Scene IV – Chick Flick Moment**

**Julian:** "Thanks." [flops down at one of the benches]

**Tom: **"You know, you gotta work on your anger management in the future, right?"

**Julian:** [groans] "You don't understand."

**Ruel:** "He doesn't but, I do." [shoves her hands in her pockets] "All my siblings are prodigies when it comes smarts and/or talent…I'm the odd one out…"

**Tom: **"That's not true…"

**Ruel: **"It's alright, I'm fine with it." [shrugs nonchalantly] **"**But Julian, from what happened earlier I think it's best for all of us if you tried harder to control your violent side."

**Julian: **"That's easy for you so say…"

**Tom: **"Hey, just because she's not a tough guy like you, with your gruff, brooding and muscular..."

**Julian:** [smirks] "You think I'm muscular?"

**Tom:** [hides his blush behind his kitten glare] "Not the point."

**Ruel: **"The point is, not every problem has a face you can punch." [rolls eyes]

**Julian: **"I'm not like you, guys... I know the only thing I'm good at is football and that's the one thing I've got going for me." [looks down in defeat] "My only shot at getting into college is a football scholarship. And to get one, I need to impress a scout. Today could have changed everything for me. And Coach didn't even give me a chance to play! I just couldn't take it."

**Ruel: **"And, I get it. You lost your temper. I don't think it was right, but I get it."

**Julian: **[gives the jock a small smile] "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

**Ruel: **"Don't sweat it."

**Julian: **"Also, for letting me stay here, guys. Really decent of you."

**Tom:** "Hey, you're welcome to stay permanently."

**Ruel:** "Yeah, you can just enroll here."

**Julian:** "Hey, like I said, I'm a football guy. What am I going to do here if I'm not playing football? I need to be on a team that scouts will consider."

**Tom:** "We already have a team."

**Ruel: **[smirks] "Ben and I gathered students who wants to play. Maybe they can show you what they can do."

**Julian:** "Oh yeah? I'll give you a shot. Let's go."

**Act II Scene V – Meet the Team**

**Tom: **"Julian meet our new recruits, this Gaizee…" [points to the female jock] "She may not look like it but she's a mean kicker."

**Gaizee: **[laughs] "You with your praises."

**Tom: **"That's Cjay…" [points to the male jock] "He's great at shoving people around."

**Cjay: **"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

**Tom: **"And oh, of course; Rue…" [dismissively points to his cousin]

**Ruel: **[huffs] "HEY!"

**Tom: **"Well, that's all of them." [claps her hands in finality]

**Julian: **"So, shall we?"

**Gaizee: **"I thought you'd never ask."

**Julian:** "I like the attitude. But I need to see if you guys aren't all talk."

**Act II Scene VI – He's Transferring**

**Gaizee:** "Go, Ruel!" [throws the football]** "**Catch it!"

**Ruel:** [runs and gracefully catching it] "Got it!"

**Julian:** [stops] "Not bad! I have to admit, I'm impressed." [wipes the sweat off his forehead] "You three managed to keep up with me."

**Tom: **"Hey, guys!" [walks up to them carrying four water bottles]

**Julian: **"Oh, hey."

**Tom: **"Were they good?" [gives an adorable dimpled smile]

**Julian: **[blushes] "Y-Yeah."

**Tom: **"Here." [gives him a bottle]

**Ruel: **[whispers to Julian] "Your drooling, again."

**Julian: **[grumbles] "Shut up." [drinks to hide his embarrassment] "Anyway, good hustle, guys... and quick thinking. Especially you, Cjay. You could be quarterback material."

**Cjay:** [catches his breath] "Heh. Thanks."

**Julian:** "Now, this school still got a long way to go." [straightens up] "Now, listen up."

Everyone goes stills and quiets down…

**Julian: **"A handful of players running a few football plays is a long way from a football team that can bring home a win." [looks at every single player] "You've still got to work on your stamina and your speed. Not to mention the footwork. But you know what I see in this group?"

**Gaizee: **"Dedication…?"

**Julian:** "That…and the thing that Hearst High forgot a long time ago… teamwork." [crosses his arms] "Together, we can get this school a winning team. And WE'LL TAKE DOWN HEARST!"

**Ruel: **"WHAT TEAM!?"

**Cjay: **"BLACK FOX!

**Ruel: **"WHAT TEAM!?"

**Cjay: **"BLACK FOX!"

**Gaizee: **"WE'RE AHEAD IN THE GAME!"

The jocks kept on cheering, running around the field like a bunch of lunatics…

**Tom:** "So, tell me." [watches the team make utter fools of themselves] "Is this your way of saying you're transferring?"

**Julian:** "I'd be honored to be with you…" [blushes] "I mean…!" [panics] "To be with you…in-in-in this school! Your school."

**Tom: **[blinks innocently] "Oh, okay…?"

===Chapter End===


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **WARNING!** This will probably follow through the original story in the game, with only additional dialogues, here and there. So, expect a linear experience. This will also contain LGBTQ+ themes, if you don't approve, please leave immediately for this will contain SLASH.

GUYS, if you see any errors let me know so I can edit it!

**Pairings: **Julian/Ben [OC]

**Character: **"Dialogue" [action] _"Thoughts"_

**Take Note/s: **The Platinum Hangout is going to be Ruel's dorm room…

**Act III Scene I – The Idea**

**Autumn: **"About yesterday…" [bites her lip in shame] "I'm really sorry about how I acted. I didn't know that I was hurting someone…"

**Ben: **"It's alright." [shakes head] "It must have been a shock to hear something like that from people who you just met."

**Autumn: **"It kind of did." [laughs humorlessly]

**Ben: **"Yeah, well…that's just one of the many cons of being Rue's friend; if you did something wrong, you better be prepared to take her verbal bashing."

**Autumn: **"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

**Ruel: **"Are you kidding…?" [chuckles] "I may be honest but I'm not that ruthless."

**Tom: **"Don't worry. Once upon a time, we were also at the receiving end of those bashings."

**Autumn: **"How about this…Let me make it up to you guys."

**Ruel: **"How?"

**Julian:** "I have an idea..." [tossing around his football and easily catching it] "I've been doing some thinking…"

**Ruel: **"Oh that can't be good."

**Julian: **[glares at the jock] "As I was saying; I've been thinking and, I know for a fact that we need to get more people for the school to stay open."

**Tom: **[sits up from her white bean bag] "Go on…"

**Julian:** "How about we…throw a party?"

**Autumn:** "That's…that's actually a great idea!" [claps her hands in excitement] "If we throw a party, we'll be able to meet new people, and you guys can recruit them!"

**Ben:** "But, there's a lot that goes into planning a party..."

**Tom: **[pouts] "Yeah, and I may be a PREP but I haven't the slightest idea on how to host a _party _let alone throw one."

**Autumn:** "Don't worry, I might know someone who can help." [dials a number on her phone] "Let me see if she's willing to lend us a hand."

**Act III Scene II – Payton**

**Autumn:** "Guys, this is Payton. She goes to Hearst High with me."

**Payton: **"So, I heard you want to throw a party. I owe Autumn a favour, so she talked me into helping you with the basics." [excited] "So, have you guys thought about what kind of theme you wanna go with for your party?"

**Ben:** "Theme?"

**Payton:** "Um, yeah! All the best parties have themes, and since this is your school's FIRST party, we've got to do something a-ma-zing!" [takes a deep breath] "So, what do you want to do?"

**Tom:** "I know! How about a Masquerade Ball!"

**Autumn:** "Ooo, that sounds nice!"

**Tom: **"I know right, it'll be nice to go to a classy party for once..."

**Ruel: **[gestures to Julian, making gagging actions]

**Julian: **[snickers]

**Tom: **"What was that?" [glares at the two jocks]

**Ruel: **[raises both her hands in surrender] "It's amazing, I love it!"

**Julian:** "Yeah, yeah!" [nods] "Hot girls love classy things!"

**Tom:** "That's..." [crosses his arms] "That wasn't even what I was going for..."[scoffs] "Never the less, it shall go as planned."

**Payton:** "I do love a good masquerade!" [cheerful] "It'll be so fancy! We can definitely work with this."

**Ben:** "So, what's the next step?" [takes out notepad]

**Julian: **"Are you seriously taking notes?"

**Ruel: **"NERD!"

**Ben:** [blushes] "How childish can you two be?" [rolls eyes but doesn't pocket his notepad]

**Payton:** "Well, a good party needs good decorations. Just like; how cakes need frosting, outfits need accessories, and ceilings need disco balls!"

**Julian:** "Ugh, decorating? Come on." [groans] "Do I look like the type to get all color-coordination over a party?"

**Ruel: **"Oh! Oh!" [raises hands as if she's in class] "Can we please make it an all-black gala!"

**Tom: **"What?" [looks scandalized] "NO!"

**Ben:** "Look, Payton's right! We can do better than just a disco ball."

**Payton:** "Precisely! We need TWO disco balls?"

**Ben: **[shakes head in defeat] "Fine, two disco balls."

**Act III Scene III – Decoration**

**Ben:** "All right, Payton. We've got the balloons…"

**Ruel: **"…the gigantic punch bowl…"

**Tom: **[excited] "…and the box of stylish masks."

**Ben: **"So, will that work for you?"

**Payton:** "Yeah, I think we're all set! This is perfect!"

**Julian:** "Uh, hello? We're not done yet! We still need to get the streamers hung up..."

**Ruel: **"Yeah, and we really need some coloured lighting. It's essential if we're going to get the mood just right!"

**Autumn:** "Wow, you two are really getting into all of the decorating..."

**Ruel: **"What?!" [blushes] "No we're not!"

**Julian:** [also blushing] "I... shut up!"

**Payton:** "Aw, it's okay, you guys!" [coos] "You're just getting in touch with your soft, delicate side!"

**Tom: **"Maybe later we can bake cookies shaped like baby animals!"

**Julian:** "I'm never touching another decoration, again!"

**Ruel: **"But, for real though…" [turns to Tom] "Are you making cookies? I love your cookies."

**Ben:** "So, what do you think, Autumn?" [turns to the artist]

**Autumn:** [upset by something on her phone.] "What?"

**Ben: **"Do you not like the decorations…?"

**Autumn:** [distracted] "Oh, it's... uh... it's nice. Things look nice."

**Payton:** "Ahem!" [claps her hands to get the attention of everyone] "Now all we need to do is set up an Event page on Facebook for the party. But make sure the page looks funny, cool, AND appealing to everyone on campus!"

**Ben: **"Here's my laptop." [passes it to Payton] "We could start working on it now."

**Payton: **[takes out a laptop and shows you an Event page] "Shirtless guys in party hats is usually a good place to start, but let's see what you can come up with."

**Julian:** "Hey, guys, where did Autumn go?"

**Ruel: **"She just left, she looked rather upset about something."

**Ben:** "Yeah, she was acting a little weird earlier."

**Julian:** "Hey, can you log into your Facebook? Let me check something..." [goes through Autumn's profile] "Oh crap! Today's Autumn's birthday! And she must think we totally forgot!"

**Payton:** "Maybe because we totally did?"

**Julian:** "Oh, this is really bad...her dad's out of town. I bet he didn't even call her today."

**Ben:** "That's got to be why she was checking her phone earlier."

**Julian:** "She's probably all alone. It's not like anyone at Hearst is gonna celebrate with her!"

**Payton:** "Aww! That's terrible! And really, really true." [dejected] "Most of the people there hate her."

**Julian:** "We gotta do something for Autumn! I know we're busy, but a birthday's only one day, man..."

**Ben: **"So, what do you want us to do?"

**Julian: **"If you wouldn't mind, it would mean a lot to her if we did something for her birthday. Guys could you distract Autumn or something while the rest of you can finish up with party."

**Tom: **"Don't worry, we're on it."

**Julian: **"Actually about that…" [hesitates] "Could you help me buy her something."

Everyone turns to look at the prep…

**Tom: **[blushes] "Y-you want me to come with you?"

**Julian: **"If it isn't too much of a bother."

**Tom: **[looks down shyly] "We'll it-it's not a bother, it's just surprising that you'd pick me."

**Julian: **[frowns] "Why wouldn't I pick you?"

**Payton: **[covers her mouth in realization]

**Tom: **[shakes head] "Nevermind, l-let's go." [heads to exit the door]

**Julian:** "You'll help me? For real?" [follows behind the smaller teen]

**Tom:** "Yeah." [smiles his adorable dimpled smile] "Autumn's a good friend. And no one deserves to spend their birthday alone."

**Julian:** "Wow... thanks, Tom. You're... you're..." [tries to find the right words]

**Tom:** [snickers] "Save the sentiments for Autumn's birthday." [closes the door to the dorm]

**Payton: **[squealing] "Someone has to tell me how _that_ happened!"

**Act III Scene IV – Last Minute Birthday**

**Tom:** "So, what are we doing for her exactly?"

**Julian:** "Well... big parties aren't really Autumn's thing." [heads for the parking lot] "She's more of a 'quiet night with friends' kind of girl."

**Tom:** [smiles] "That is shockingly sensitive for you, Julian."

**Julian:** "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

**Tom: **"I think it's quite endearing."

**Julian: **"You think so?" [coughs] "I mean, I know Autumn long enough to know that's she's somewhere trying to act like everything's okay, and pretending she's not actually all sad inside... I figure, we should surprise her when she gets back with a nice, happy birthday get-together!"

**Tom:** [nods] "...yeah. I think she'd like that."

**Julian:** "We should probably also get her a present..." [approaches his car]

**Tom:** "Got any ideas?" [stops so that they can make eye contact]

**Julian:** "Well, she's, you know, all artsy and artistic and art-like..." [opens car door] "…what's a thing she'd like?"

**Tom:** [opens the door to the passenger's seat] "A nice camera...?"

**Julian:** "Oh yeah! That's a good idea!" [gets inside] "She's always taking those random, pointless, black-and-white photos of things!"

**Tom:** [laughs] "You mean... art?" [puts on seatbelt]

**Julian:** "Yeah, that thing!" [starts engine]

**Tom:** "So, do you want to go buy it?"

**Julian:** "Well..." [hesitates] "I... it's just..."

**Tom:** "You don't have the cash?"

**Julian:** [frowns, heat returning to his cheeks] "So, what if I don't?"

**Tom:** "Relax, Julian. Don't worry. I think I got some to spare."

**Act III Scene V – The Gift**

**Ruel: **"TOM!" [jogs up to the couple when they arrive] "Payton, needs you. I'll take over from here"

**Tom:** "Oh, okay!" [exits the car with the camera in a box] "Well, here's the present." [runs off]

**Ruel:** [frowns at the receipt] "This seems like a lot for some fancy camera..."

**Julian: **[shrugs] "But if it'll make Autumn happy, I guess it's worth it."

**Ruel:** "So, what now?" [places the back at the back seat] "We surprise her with the gift when she comes back?"

**Julian:** "I figure that's good, right?" [unsure] "I mean, what else do you need on a birthday besides a gift?"

**Ruel:** "Well, usually there's a cake..."

**Julian:** "A cake! Crap!" [snaps his finger] "It's not a real birthday without a cake!"

**Ruel:** "Relax, Julian." [blinks] "We can go grab one from the store."

**Julian:** "No, not just any cake will do!" [turns to Ruel with a serious expression] "It has to be from her favourite bakery, For Goodness Cake, which is two hours away!"

**Ruel:** [frowns] "...really?"

**Julian:** "It might be corny, but they're the best cakes I've ever had!" [pleading look] "And Autumn loves them. Come on, Ruel!"

**Ruel:** "All right, Julian." [puts on her seatbelt] "Just drive, I'll worry about the expenses."

**Julian:** "You sure, man?"

**Ruel: **[shrugs] "It's not every day I spend so much on something."

**Julian: **"You ready for this car ride?"

**Ruel: **[blinks confused] "Err…yeah…?"

**Julian: **"Cool, because I copied a bunch of Disney songs to my phone so we can have a singalong!"

**Ruel:** [flabbergasted] "Really?"

**Julian:** "No. Of course not. What's wrong with you?!" [scoffs] "We're driving in silence and listening to Sportschat on the radio! Now let's go!"

**Ruel: **"Oh, God. I thought you were serious for a moment there."

**Act III Scene VI – The Event Page**

**Payton:** "Ready to make an Event page for the party?"

**Tom: **"Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

**Ben:** "Well, I've come up with an algorithm for the page design that'll maximize user traffic. We should be able to reach optimum views in our target Market!"

**Tom:** "Yeah... I say we just use a picture of hot people dancing."

**Payton:** "This Event page looks great! And look! 50 people already Liked it!"

**Ben:** "Of course, they did! I optimize keywords like nobody's business!"

**Payton:** "I'm thinking it had more to do with that picture of hot people dancing..."

**Tom:** "That's what I said!"

**Ben:** "So, we're good then?"

**Payton:** "Are you kidding? We're finished so let's get ready for the party!" [dances around] "Let's get this party started!"

**Tom:** "Wooo! Yeah! Let's do this! I'm ready to get my masquerade on!"

**Ben: **"But before that, maybe we can buy something, I've got nothing to wear."

**Tom: **"Don't worry, Couz." [winks] "I've got it covered."

**Act III Scene VII – The Distraction**

**Tom: **"Hey, Autumn!" [catches up to the artist] "Got any plans this afternoon?"

**Ben: **[follows behind the prep] "We noticed your feeling glum, so I thought we could visit new store that opened up nearby. Want to check it out with us?"

**Autumn:** [hesitates] "Er…Sure…?"

At the clothing store...

**Autumn:** "Ooh, I love this sundress! I'm going to buy it! What are you getting?"

**Ben:** "Pants? A shirt? I'm a no-fuss kind of guy."

**Autumn:** "Well, I'm sure they have those here. Why don't you take a closer look?"

**Ben:** "Good idea…" [continues looking]

**Tom: **"Ohmygod, I think I found something…" [rushes to the dressing room]

**Act III Scene VIII – The Cake**

**Julian:** "We're here." [stops in front of the shop] "Can you go in and grab the cake?"

**Ruel:** "Let me guess…" [removes seatbelt] "Too cool to be seen in a place called For Goodness Cake?"

**Julian:** [blushes] "No."

**Ruel: **[looks at him]

**Julian: **[looks away] "Maybe."

**Ruel: **"You sure…?"

**Julian: **"Yes." [throws his hands up in defeat] "Shut up and just go!"

**Ruel: **[laughs and heads inside]

**Clerk:** [turns and asks what she'd like written on it...]

**Ruel:** "Just write; Another year for our favourite artist!" [hesitates] _"That's what Autumn will like, right?"_

**Clerk: **[finishes with order and gives the cake to Ben]

**Ruel: **[heads out and hops into Julian's car]

**Julian: **[snatches the cake and checks inside] "Aw, that's cute."

**Ruel:** "I thought you'd like it."

**Act III Scene IX – The Shopping**

**Tom:** [dramatically swipes away the dressing room curtain revealing herself wearing the Smitten Suitor attire] "How do I look?"

**Autumn:** "Oh, Tom! That looks so good on you! I HAVE to take some pictures!" [takes out her phone] "Hold still!"

**Tom:** "Okay!" [poses dramatically]

**Autumn: **[laughs but continues to take pictures and immediately posts it in the social media]

**Ben:** [comes out of another dressing room wearing a The Charmer Attire] "So… what do you think?" [shyly looks at himself in the mirror] "Is this outfit alright or do I need to change?"

**Autumn:** "OMG! I love that look and those pants go perfectly with the red coat!"

**Tom:** "Let's go show these outfits off!" [takes camera and poses with Ben in the background]

**Ben:** "Hey! I wasn't ready!" [mock pouts]

**Tom:** [rolls eyes] "You look fantastic when you're not making those goofy faces…" [shows picture to the nerd] "Just…look."

**Ben:** [laughs] "I'd look even more fantastic when I pose for it."

**Tom:** [laughs] "Honestly!"

**Ben:** "Thought I have to admit; this style is hot!"

**Autumn:** "You two wear them so well!"

**Tom:** "Oh darling, I know." [making another weird pose]

**Autumn:** [laughs] "Thanks for going shopping with me, guys."

**Ben:** "What can you do? You've got to wear clothes. And if you want to wear them, you have to shop sometimes."

**Tom: "**Plus, we got to hang out with you."

**Autumn:** "I had a lot of fun! I'm sorry for being so gloomy all of a sudden… and I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up."

**Ben:** "Don't mention it!"

**Autumn:** "Hey, guess what?" [tinkers with her phone] "Ruel saw my Facebook pic with your new outfits. Guess what, she wants us to find her something!

**Tom:** "Don't worry, I think I got something good for her…" [rummages to look for the Emerald Envy Attire]

**Act III Scene X – The Talk**

**Ruel:** "So…"

**Julian:** "So?"

**Ruel:** "Can I ask a personal question?"

**Julian:** [shrugs] "You can try."

**Ruel:** "What's the deal with you and Tom, anyway?" [looks intently at Julian]

**Julian:** "What are you talking about?" [tries to hide his blush] "There's no deal."

**Ruel:** "Come on, Julian." [unreadable expression] "Are you serious about…this. About whatever you and Tom have…"

**Julian: **"Are you honestly asking me that when I'm practically tripping all over the place when I'm near him."

**Ruel: **"You have a point." [teasing] "I don't think I've seen you care this much about anything that didn't involve catching a ball or throwing a punch."

**Julian: **"I know this sounds cliché but the first time I looked at him…I just felt…right." [hesitates] "Frankly, I don't think I've ever felt like this with anyone before."

**Ben:** "You really are falling for him, huh?"

**Julian:** "…yeah. That's one way to put it."

**Ruel: **"Just…" [hesitates] "Just be careful with him, Julian. He's just so sincere and so innocent…" [tries to search for the right word] "He's _fragile_."

**Julian: **[nods in understanding] "I'll do my best…"

A little while later, the jocks get back to the campus.

**Ben:** "So, what now?"

**Julian:** "Now? Now we get a few more friends together and make sure Autumn has the best birthday of her life!"

**Ben: **"Let me call the others…" [opens phone]

**Act III Scene XI - The Surprise**

Everyone gathered at one of the classrooms, filled with random last-minute decorations…

**Julian:** "Okay, is everyone ready?"

**Ben:** "Yep!"

**Cjay:** "Sure thing!"

**Gaizee:** "Let's do this!"

**Julian:** "What do you guys think we should do? Just yell surprise when she comes in? Does that make sense?"

**Cjay: **[whispers] "Is it just me, or is Julian more nervous than he is before a game?"

**Tom:** "It sure seems that way, doesn't it?" [smiles at the jock sadly]

**Cjay: "**Hey, no frowning, we're supposed to be celebrating."[pats the preps head]

**Tom: **[humourless laugh] "Yeah, sorry."

**Julian:** [growls at Cjay, an obvious sign to back off]

**Cjay: **[laughs but doesn't back off]

**Ruel: **"Ohhh, someone's jelly…"

**Julian: **"You—Shut up! She's here!" [turns off the light]

**Autumn:** "Hello? Julian?" [opens door] "Are you there? I know you wanted to talk, but today's not the best day. It's no big deal, just some personal stuff—"

Everybody screams SURPRISE, throwing confetti and honking their little horns…

**Autumn:** "What... what is this?"

**Gaizee:** "Happy birthday, Autumn!"

**Autumn:** "You..." [teary eyed] "…you guys are all here for me?"

**Ruel:** "Of course!"

**Julian:** "And hey! That's not all!" [gives her the gift] "Open your gift!"

**Autumn:** "OMG! Is that a vintage Furiyama film camera with fisheye lens and 200x zoom?!"

**Tom:** "It's whatever they gave us when we asked for an artsy camera..."

**Julian**: [snakes his hands around Tom's waist and whispers] "Wrong answer."

**Tom:** [blush] "Er…I mean, yes!"

**Autumn:** "It's perfect!"

**Ruel:** "Oh, we're not done!" [turns to the Cjay] "Come on, give her the cake!"

**Cjay: **[carries the cake into view with candles lit and all]

**Autumn:** "Is that a For Goodness Cake box?!"

**Ben:** [excited] "Yep! And read what it says!"

**Autumn:** "Aww... Am I really your favourite artist?"

**Julian:** "Are you kidding? You're the only artist I can stand!"

**Tom:** [still tucked under Julian's arm] "Happy birthday, Autumn."

**Autumn:** "Guys... this is... the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me..."

**Ruel:** "We all did it together."

**Autumn:** "Really?"

**Tom:** "Oh, yeah. Though the whole thing was Julian's idea." [looks up and smiles at Julian] "He really went all out."

**Julian:** [smiles] "Anything for my best friend..."

**Autumn:** "Aw, guys…" [grabs you all into a group hug] "Thanks, guys. Really."

**Gaizee:** "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's eat some cake!"

Ruel's phone pings.

**Ruel: **[takes out her phone and reads a text from Payton] "Guys, why don't we bring the cake to the actual party!"

**Ben: **"Great idea! Come one guys! We still have a party to go to!"

**Act III Scene XII – Success**

The gang was high on happiness, giggling to themselves as they walked through the campus the next morning…

**Payton:** "That's what I call a successful party."

**Ben: **"It's just sad that Autumn had to go home early."

**Julian: **"Well her Dad did return early for them to celebrate."

**Tom:** "Yeah and besides, I think she still enjoyed it."

**Payton: **"Who wouldn't enjoy a night of fancy gowns and pretty masks..." [giggles]"This is the life I was meant to live."

**Ben: **"And I think everyone else liked it, too!"

**Payton:** "You guys did great!" [cheers] "And this school is a lot cooler than I thought it'd be. I was worried it'd be all emo kids lurking in a vacant lot."

**Ruel:** "Well... we still have several vacant lots."

**Payton:** "But those are just full of potential!"

**Julian:** "Yeah, well, if we don't get 15 students soon, potential's the only thing this place will have!"

**Tom: **"Don't be pessimistic, Jules."

**Julian: **[smirk] "Did you just call me, Jules?"

**Tom: **[blushes] "S-Sorry…"

**Julian: **"No!"[scratches the back of his neck] "I mean! It's okay if you call me that."

**Tom: **[smiles dreamily at Julian] "Okay."

**Ruel: **"Ack! Will you two just get a room already!"

The couple blushes a deeper shade of red.

**Ben: **"Ruel!" [pissed] "Way to ruin the moment!"

**Payton:** [suddenly covers her mouth] "Oh! I just remembered something important! I need to get back to Hearst High!" [runs off]

**Ruel:** "I wonder what that was about..."

**Julian:** "Eh, Payton's always running around like that."

**Tom: **"Right now, I think we need to focus on recruiting more people..."

**Ben:** "It'll take time to enroll all the students we need to keep the school open, but we're really making progress."

**Julian:** "Yeah, you've come a long way from just an empty lot. I mean, take a look at everything you guys have done. Everything this school is... it's because of you."

**Tom: **[coos] "Aw, Julian!"

**Ruel: **"Alright, group HUG!"

And the gang huddled together for a few seconds, basking in each other's warmth until Ruel's phone ruined the moment with a loud obnoxious PING.

**Ruel:** [breaks off from the hug and reads the text] "Uh, guys... I just got a text from Autumn." [frowns] "She said something's going down at Hearst High, and Payton could use some backup."

**Tom:** "We do owe her one. Let's go see what's up."

===Chapter End===


End file.
